My Little Tenba
by Frozen Hopes
Summary: What if on Naruto sixth birthday he gets something more then a present. What if he found a cardboard box in a alleyway while avoiding mobs. He finds a rainbow mane tenba inside. It is no older than a foal, but will it promise naruto a better future? Or will it lead him deeper into darkness. Naruto x MLP crossover. Rated M for gore and other dark themes.


**Disclaimers**: No, I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic or Naruto. If I did Rainbow Dash would have become a Alicorn instead of Twilight. Naruto would have already paired up with Hinata by now.

**Chapter One: Passing Storm**

It was October 10th, the sixth anniversary of the Kyuubi defeat and Yondaime sacrifice for the village. Konohagakure, The village hidden in the leaf was celebrating their hearts out. Civilians were out drinking and playing with their friends. Shinobi was patrolling from the rooftops to make sure that the party does not go too much out of hand. It was a cheerful evening, even the sky seems to be celebrating with its streaks of orange and red as the sun sunk down into the horizon.

Sadly for others this is not the case. Since there is a little boy crying to himself in an alleyway. His sun-kissed hair hung down from his face dirty. The clothes that hung from his small frame was in tatters. He sobs as he listens to the sounds of the celebration in the village. Fear crept into his mind as he thinks that if he steps outside of the alleyway he would attract a mob that would beat him and call him names like "Demon" and "Monster". As long as he can remember he is shunned and hated by the village. The only person that seems to care about him was ojiisan. But he was not there all the time, even on his birthday. Just like today, having a birthday crying in an alleyway.

All the food and clothing he could get was from the Dumpster, he learned this when he tries to beg some food in a market but was kicked out. This was the same birthday he had the last six years. He thought that if he joined the Academy and become the Hokage that this would change. He would have a birthday just like everyone else.

Laughter rang throughout the village, causing the broken boy to cry harder. The storm of emotions swirled within Naruto.

_"I do not want to be alone anymore,"_

**Shuffle**

The sudden movement made Naruto flinch and raise his head in fear, unknowing was it was. He thought someone found him but all he saw was a cardboard box that was against a building on the other side of the alleyway. The box shifted a little bit before a small cry emits from the box. Naruto shakily stood up and carefully walk to it. He thought it was a kitten since he sometimes find some when he is doing his daily Dumpster diving. So he had to be careful since they are dirty and feral. But something was odd, he did not know if it was the cry or the atmosphere that hung over the box.

As he stood over the box he thought if he should open it or not. Last time he brought in a stray kitten they had to put it down because they think he put a curse on it. But he can't leave it here.

"Well ill just think of something later," Naruto spoke with determination as he opens the box expecting a kitten only to be frozen in shock of what he saw.

"Its a Tenba," He said quietly as his Sapphire eyes gaze into the Rose colored eyes of the Pegasus. Its mane has all the colors in the rainbow and was really frizzy. The sky blue wings were tucked in. It was obviously cold as it was shivering constantly.

Without a plan of action he took off his remains of a shirt and begin to wrap around the Pegasus, leaving only its head visible. As he expected it was a little terrified but was calmed down as his coat warmed it a bit. Naruto then picked up the Pegasus from the box and stood there with the Pegasus in his arms, thinking about what to do next. He only joined the Academy a few months ago and was a dead last, so he did not have the slightest clue on how to take care of a Pegasus.

Naruto was scared, there was no where he could go. The Hokage building was on the other side of the village and he has doubts he could get there unharmed. Naruto looked down to see the rainbow Pegasus looking up at him. It seemed to sense his distress and was worried.

Naruto gave a wide grin as he chuckles at the Pegasus.

"Hey don't worry, i'll get us out of this. I am the unpredictable ninja after all!"

The Pegasus gave a frown, it could see through his fake grin like it was a window. Naruto chuckles nervously as he begins to panic.

**- o O o -**

Unbeknownst to Naruto, he was being watched by Hiruzen Sarutobi the thrid Hokage from his office. He was using his crystal ball to look after Naruto. It was interesting to say the least, to have a mythical creature appear in the village and being found by Naruto no less. He gave a puff of smoke from his pipe before speaking to two hidden people in the room.

"Dog, Weasel,"

Two forms flickered into existence. Both of them were garbed in ANBU armor while one person mask was a dog while the other was a weasel.

"Yes Hokage-sama?" Spoke the one with silver hair that was spiked towards the right.

"Naruto has found a creature, but it is apparent he is panicking since he has no where to go. I want both of you to get Naruto and the creature out of there unharmed, then meet me at the Inuzuka Clan compound. If anyone gets in the way, you have my permission to do however you please."

"Hn," Was the answer given by the ANBU with raven black hair.

"You are both dismissed," With that both of the ANBU disappear in a puff of smoke.

The old Hokage stood up from his desk piled up with Kami forsaken paperwork and began to head towards the Inuzuka Compound.

**- o O o -**

Naruto was sitting against the wall with the Pegasus on his lap. The cold brick dug into his bare back but he pays no attention to it. He was more concern about the Pegasus. Said Pegasus was resting on his lap with what used to be a shirt wrapped around it. A frown appear on his face as he looked down at the Pegasus.

"You know, I don't like calling you it."

The Pegasus open its eyes and looked up at Naruto.

"Hmm what was it that determines the gender, was it something between the legs? I have a stick, but do females Pegasus even have genders?" Naruto spoke to himself as he unwraps the Pegasus.

Naruto gave a grin to the Tenba as he moved it onto its back. "Don't worry, I'm going to take a look at what gender you are," The Pegasus gave a little squeak as Naruto spread out the Pegasus foal rear legs. Well it certainly did not have a stick, but rather a slit where it would have been.

"So I guess this means your female?" Naruto said curiously to her. Her only answer was a shade of pink appearing on her cheeks.

"Yes Naruto, its definitely a female." A monotone voice spoke from the darkness causing Naruto to jump. In reflex he grabs the foal close to his chest making her yelp and was about to dart out of the alleyway but was stopped when a figure jumped in front of him.

"We are not here to harm you Naruto," The voice cause Naruto to stop, he remembers the voice. He looked up to see an ANBU with silver hair.

Naruto relaxed and gave a grin, he remembers this ANBU awhile back. He was more friendly than the other ANBU.

"Hey ANBU-Sama I was just going somewhere," Naruto gave a half hearted chuckle. The Pegasus turned around in his arms to have a look at the new person. She gave him a curious look but she seems to be tense about him. Like she did not trust him.

Naruto notices that she seemed to be tense about the ANBU so he begin to gently stroking her rainbow mane. "Hey Niji its ok, he is a good guy," The foal seem to have relaxed from the gentle strokes.

The dog masked ANBU tilted his head from the name that Naruto given her. "So you named her Niji, Well it certainly matches her. It seemed you have gotten close to her in small amount of time."

A second ANBU came from behind the dog ANBU. "The perimeter is clear, we should escort them to Hokage-sama right now," There was no emotion in his voice, like he was mindless or something.

Naruto looked up at them curiously "You're taking us to see ojiisan?"

The dog ANBU nodded, "Yea, we are going to meet him at the Inuzuka compound." This cause Naruto to frown. He knew that Inuzuka has a lot of dogs and was worried that they might hurt Niji. The Dog ANBU saw the emotions and gave him a reassuring chuckle, "Hey don't worry, we will protect you both at any cost."

Naruto wasn't convinced but he agreed to go. He can trust Dog-sama. With that settled the two ANBU used the Body Flicker Technique, making all of them disappear in a puff of smoke.

Unbeknownst to them however. They do not realize that this signal event will change the course of Naruto future forever.

**A/N: Well here it is. My first fanfic ever. It took a while for me to think of what story to do since I have a ton of plot bunnies around my head. So here is an MLP crossover with Naruto. My inspiration for this was My Little Dashie. This is my first fic so I am sorry for any mistakes I make.**

**Glossary:**

**Tenba - Pegasus**

**Ojiisan - old man**

**Niji - Rainbow**


End file.
